Open The Door
by ShellBell94
Summary: Miley and Jake go out for a while, but Jake finds out that Miley has been hiding that she is Hannah Montana, and he isn't too thrilled. Will Miley find comfort in Oliver, even though their friendship has long since faded? Moliver oneshot


Ok, this is just a oneshot Moliver. On a forum, we're doing this thing called 101 kisses. My sister found it off of a LiveJournal Community. Credit goes to them.

**Ok, here's how it works. **

**There are 101 themes. You have to write a short fanfic about a Disney Channel couple using the themes. The stories can be anywhere from 60 words to 6000 words.**

**You have to use the same couple for all 101 themes. And you can't do the same couple as someone else. Send me a message to claim a couple. Once you complete the 101 themes your couple will become open to anyone.**

**You can do the themes in any order you want. You can interpret the theme any way you like. The only that matters is that there's some sort of romance; it doesn't have to be obvious. There doesn't necessarily have to be a kiss.**

I chose Miley/Oliver, so I'll be doing many oneshot fanfics for Miley/Oliver.

**-----------------------------**

Tears rush down my cheeks as I sit on the steps leading up to Sea View Middle School. The guy of my dreams, Jake Ryan, had broken my heart. You see, he is an actor on the popular show, Zombie Slayer. When he came to our school, all of the girls were after him. Well, all the girls except me. Even my best friend, Lily, was after him, but not me. Jake liked that I wasn't all over him, and he ended up having a crush on me. He was one of those Hollywood airhead types, so I just thought of him as a jerk. I know this type of guy since I lead a double life as Hannah Montana.

When I finally gave Jake a change, I found a great guy inside. So after we had been dating for three months, I told him that I was Hannah Montana. He got really mad at me for not telling him for so long. He kept saying how trust is a big part of a relationship. He couldn't continue dating someone who kept secrets from him. The worst part is that I loved him, but I never told him. Now it's just too late. I wonder if he loved me at all. So I sit here after school, sitting on the steps leading up to our school. It tears me apart not to have a shoulder to cry on or someone to tell everything to.

When Jake and I were dating, I didn't have much time for my best friends, Oliver and Lily. Lily then had to move to Wisconsin a month after Jake and I started dating. Oliver and I only had brief conversations in-between classes, but even that soon disappeared. I was at Jake's side most of the day. I knew that my relationship with Oliver was fading, but I just wanted to be with Jake.

As I put my head in my hands, I suddenly hear a familiar voice. "Miley? Are you ok?"

I looked up to see Oliver. At seeing my tears, he sits down next to me and puts his arm around my shoulders. I rest my head on his shoulder and poor everything out. "I'm such an idiot. I should have trusted him enough a couple months ago and told him!" I sob.

Oliver shakes his head. "No, no. He's the idiot. He should have understood what it took for you to tell him, and what a big deal it is that no one finds out," He wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest.

"Thanks," I whispered quietly.

"Anything for you, Miley," Oliver smiled and then rested his head on mine, sniffing my hair. At that moment, I realize my feelings for him. I realize that I loved him. I think those feelings were there all along, but I just couldn't see it. It's like he's been knocking on my door, and I ask "Who is there?", and he replies, "Oliver!" but I just blinked and respond, "Who?". It is as if this has been happening for years and I just now remember who Oliver is.

A smile spreads across my face. "I love you Oliver," I whisper.

Oliver kisses my head. "I love you too…" I sit up and look into his eyes. We both lean in and kiss. As we kiss for a full sixty seconds, I feel as if I had finally stopped asking "Who?" and opened the door instead. I guess the thing you want the most is usually right in front of you. You just have to open your eyes, stop asking "Who?" and open the door.


End file.
